Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Gopher, Owl, Kessie, Lumpy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White, Ariel, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip the Cup, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Stitch, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Mulan, Mushu, Princess Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, Stacy Hirano, Perry the Platypus, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Magents the Puppy, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle the Kitten, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Polka Dots, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Chris Thorndyke, Kirby, Banjo and Kazooie, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian and Stewie), Cleveland Brown, Glenn Quagmire, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, Syndrome, and Governor Ratcliffe guest star in this film. *Gopher, Owl, Kessie, Lumpy, Fozzie, Animal, Rowlf, Dr. Bunsen, Beaker, Scrooge McDuck, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack guest star in this because Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Huey, Dewey, and Louie appeared in the real film. (This is the first Peanuts crossover to guest star other Winnie the Pooh characters due to Pooh and Tigger appearing in the real film because other Winnie the Pooh characters will see Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Larry, Bob and friends again in future Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures). *Fozzie, Animal, Rowlf, Dr. Bunsen, and Beaker will be in their baby forms because Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Gonzo appeared as babies in the real special. *This actually takes place after Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Despicable Me which explains the Peanuts Gang and the VeggieTales Gang already knowing Gru, Agnes, Edith, and Margo. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films